The modular implementation of systems in which modular parts of a system are assembled in housings and functionally interconnected by connections which are coupled together by module insertion, has required the careful design of housings and of modules. The purpose of this is to guide the modules for precise mating of module and housing parts, such as multi-pin connectors, to obviate connector damage as a result of misalignments.
Connectors with a multitude of contact pins require precise alignment of the connector parts prior to contact pin engagement, require a properly directed force for contact pin engagement and requires sufficient force to ensure complete engagement.
The simultaneous engagement of the contact pins with the pin receptacles with a force which is axially aligned with the contact pins is a necessity to ensure that no pins are bent in the insertion process. This requires a housing track or slot for the module which properly steers the connector part on the module being inserted to the mating connector part in the housing.
Some modules which perform complex functions in systems may have long narrow connectors. Here the slightest tilt of the module makes it difficult to achieve simultaneous end-to-end engagement of the contact pins. In such an application, balanced forces must be coupled to the module between the module and the housing at spaced locations on the module to position the connector parts on the module in parallel relationship with the mating connector parts in the housing and to move the module, maintaining that parallel connector relationship and applying the force necessary to fully engage the connector parts.
Interlocked lever systems have been employed for such applications. Rods and/or gears, located internally of the module have been employed in the past to interconnect the levers so that the levers move together in displacing the module to engage the connector parts. This requires space within the module to accommodate such mechanisms. The increased packing density of essential functional system parts in the module presently, frequently negates such lever interconnections internally of the module.
An interconnect lever system for module insertion and removal is needed which requires no lever interconnections internally of the module and which requires no lever interconnections externally of the lever mechanisms to achieve synchronous movement of the levers.